Awal Mula
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Aoba mungkin tidak ingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi ia tak menolak kenyataan bahwa dirinya merasa tak bisa membenci mereka. Walau sekilas, lubuk hati merasakan ada aura aneh yang melingkupi Virus dan Trip.


**Story By: Razen.**

**Disclaimer: NitroplusChiral.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friend-ship, Family, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Cast: Aoba Seragaki, Virus, & Trip.**

**Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AR, typo.**

**xXx**

**Awal Mula**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kenangan bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau buat sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ada masanya penerus marga Seragaki tiba-tiba mengingat kembali, bagaimana ragam sensasi yang dapat terasa, di saat seluruh indra bisa berfungsi sebagaimana seharusnya.

Pun dengan sebagaimana kinerja jaringan otak bekerja, selalu ada deret bayang misterius muncul sebatas melintas tanpa rem, sekejap pula lenyap tanpa bisa dihapus bekasnya.

Itu adalah kewajaran, di mana seseorang dapat mengingat sesuatu, namun melupakan apa yang ia rasakan pada masa itu. Tidak jarang bukti-bukti perjuangan pahit kandas hanya sebagai kenangan.

Akan tetapi, kali ini lain.

Satu per satu, peristiwa masa lalu bermunculan tidak menentu, menerobos seperti rol film rusak.

Urutannya begitu kacau, tidak teratur, dan membingungkan.

Mengapa ini terjadi, dia tidak mampu menjawab. Bagaimana ini terjadi, tidak ada yang dapat menjawab. Ke mana dia harus mencari tahu, pada siapa dia harus bertanya, dan apa yang harus ia tanyakan.

Tidak tahu.

Dia tidak tahu.

Jiwa Aoba hanya bisa mengikuti, ke mana arah pikirannya.

Pertama, dia melihat dirinya berusia sepuluh tahun lebih muda.

Dia ingat.

Pada waktu itu, Aoba melewati masa senyap dalam kegelapan suram selama kurang lebih satu minggu. Efek dari kenakalan remaja memang tidak main-main. Namun kali ini, pengaruhnya jauh lebih besar.

Jauh, jauh dibanding sekadar kalah bermain, apalagi syok sesaat.

Cuma karena tidak mengenal kalah, Aoba luput pada hal kecil. Sehingga, ia tidak menaruh curiga pada ranting yang menutup lubang jebakan di jalan hidup.

Tidak ada waktu untuk mencari pegangan. Apa yang dapat Aoba lakukan adalah merasa telah melewati lubang.

Dengan demikian, ketika ia terjaga, ia hanya tahu telah mendapat hidayah.

Saat penglihatannya hanya berfungsi separuh, buram sekaligus silau, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman mengerat dada. Mengganjal dan aneh.

Ingin mencari tahu, tapi saraf motorik tidak kuat. Dia tidak berbohong, secara naluriah ia coba menggali ingatan, malah disambut nyeri tak tertahankan.

Migren sekonyong-konyong berevolusi, saraf motorik berkedut, sakitnya luar biasa, menyerang sekujur tubuh, paling parah peningnya berada tepat di atas tengkuk.

Berat sekali.

Di saat yang sama, dalam kondisi ling lung, untuk sesaat Aoba melupakan jati dirinya, berapa umurnya, mengapa dia berada di sini, serta siapa wanita yang tengah menunggu kesadaran Aoba di samping ranjang asing.

Kendali diri baru menyertai Aoba sewaktu pikirannya dapat berjalan lagi. Alis biru berkedut berikut kerjapan berulang, dicobanya menyempurnakan pandangan, sekaligus meyakini tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Pada saat itu, ia melupakan sebab mengapa dirinya gugur ke dalam lubang.

Ujung jari bergerak, prosesnya pelan, nahas lengan dan betis tidak mampu ikut bergerak. Mungkin karena saraf tubuh belum siap, atau nyeri bekas syok masih menyisakan trauma biologis pada tubuh.

(Tentu saja di masa depan, Aoba sudah meyakini diri. Ke1qqndati sudah lewat bertahun-tahun silam, sama sekali tidak ada luka di sekujur tubuhnya.)

Pada menit ke sepuluh, hampir Aoba berjengat dikageti sentuhan asing berupa tekanan jari.

"... —adaannya, Dok? Apa ..."

"... kin butuh be ... hari lagi ..."

Sekali lagi, saraf indra belum benar-benar siap. Pendengaran sekaligus insting masih bermasalah, hingga dia tidak menyadari bertambahnya orang asing mengeliling tempat tidur.

Mekanisme otak memanas bersamaan syok menyentak kesadaran Aoba. Ini bukan kamarnya. Dia tidak berada di ruang sederhana ber-_tatami_ dan lampu tarik, sebagaimana yang selalu dilihatnya setiap hari.

"... iklah ... erti, Dokter ..."

Suara familiar menampar ling lung. Aoba sadar sepenuhnya begitu mengetahui tubuhnya telentang tanpa daya di ruangan serba aluminium. Dan ..., tidak sendirian.

Di sisi kiri ada tirai putih membentang lebar mengganti fungsi dinding. Bau tajam mengapung di udara, sontak hati kecil menceplos kata alkohol medis, aroma yang sangat menyengat.

Aoba termenung cukup lama.

Satu kesimpulan berhasil diolah.

**Dia ada di rumah sakit.**

Alih-alih tetap sadar, Aoba tenggelam lagi dalam kegelapan, tidak lama sesudah sadar dari koma.

Sang nenek menganggap semua kesalahan berasal dari penelitiannya.

Sebagai seorang ilmuan, tidak ada yang lebih mengerti dari mantan peneliti Seragaku, bahwa akar dari _Scrap_ adalah kehancuran.

Kekuatan yang dapat membunuh dan menghancurkan.

Memang tidak mutlak, tapi itu hanya berfungsi sebaliknya apabila Aoba mau belajar untuk mengakui, serta bersedia mengendalikan _Scrap_.

Lupakan saja. Siapa yang sudi mengizinkan cucu kesayangan menanggung beban sebesar itu?

Atas keputusan sepihak, mantan ilmuan meracik obat khusus agar Aoba melupakan sekaligus meredam _Scrap_ dalam diri sang cucu.

Sungguh, enggan Tae melihat anak yang dahulu sudah pernah mati sekali, terjebak lagi dalam situasi mengerikan akibat kekuatan super.

Wanita itu percaya, tindakannya adalah yang terbaik untuk Aoba.

Nenek tua itu berdoa, agar cucu kesayangannya dapat hidup seperti manusia biasa, tanpa harus dihalangi trauma oleh kejadian aneh.

Cukup beliau saja, yang menyimpan semua kenyataan pahit.

Nahas, apa yang mereka sembah tidak mengabulkan doa Tae setiap hari.

Pemuda biru keluar rumah sakit pada hari ketiga sesudah sadar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tae merawatnya dengan baik, memastikan nutrisi Aoba tidak kurang, dan membantunya menjalani terapi singkat.

Ketika Tae harus bekerja, Aoba menetap dalam rumah sendirian, sehari-hari menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur dan membuka media sosial.

Sampai bel rumah berbunyi beserta suara asing menyebut namanya.

"Virus dan ... Trip?"

Aoba mengulangi nama baru dalam maksud bertanya.

Dalam hati, ia mengingat-ingat lagi, mengorek memori, benarkah dua nama itu pernah terdaftar dalam ingatan walau cuma sekilas terdengar?

Untuk pertama kalinya Aoba dibesuk, dua laki-laki berdiri di depan pintu membawa banyak barang. Sekotak _macaroon_, parsel buah, dan buket bunga.

Masalah pertama, Aoba tidak kenal. Krusial berikutnya, ia tidak bisa mengingat sama sekali tentang mereka, secuil pun tidak.

"Yup, fans Aoba."

"M-maaf, aku—"

"Sstt." Yang berkacamata mendekat, dua jari didaratkan di atas bibir Aoba, mengisyaratkannya agar tenang. "Kami tahu, Aoba-san tidak mengenali kami, bukan?"

Saat itu, Aoba benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali. Tidak, justru rasa bersalah makin membesar menyesakkan hati.

"Kami sudah dengar beritanya." Satu lagi, pemuda yang berjaket hitam, ia menyeringai pamer deret gigi putih. "Maaf baru bisa datang sekarang, Aoba."

Sejenak, Aoba bergeming tanpa melepas pandangan dari kedua pemuda ... kembar? Uh, kembar, 'kan? Warna dan gaya rambut sama, warna mata, dan sense berpakaian pun mirip. Apalagi kalau bukan kembar?

Aoba mempersilakan mereka masuk dan menghidangkan teh gandum.

"Silakan. Maaf cuma ada ini."

Tangan besar menggeser kursi kayu klasik berpernis untuk duduk, Virus menyamankan diri selagi Aoba menghidangkan teh.

"Jangan paksakan diri, Aoba-san harus banyak istirahat, 'kan?"

"Tenang saja, tubuhku tidak terluka, jadi aku baik-baik saja."

Kesan pertama Aoba pada Virus adalah ... dingin.

Pada detik berikutnya, Aoba menampik pemikirannya sendiri, atas dasar apa dia cuma melihat sampul? Virus cuma selalu bersikap sopan, karena itulah terdengar kaku dan _gentle_.

Terbukti dari caranya memegang gelas dan bahu siaga tegap. Masih muda tapi sudah bikin iri.

Berbeda dengan Trip yang tidak menunggu tawaran duduk, malah berlalu menuju kursi incaran. Begitu pun, dia cuma duduk tiga detik, lalu bangkit lagi keliling ruangan tanpa izin.

"Ini pertama kalinya kami masuk rumah Aoba. Nyaman juga. Kesannya hangat dan terang."

"Oi, Trip."

Sikapnya mencair rasa segan dan awkward, Aoba turut melebur santai. "Ahahaha. Tidak selalu, kok. Kalau musim dingin bakal beku."

Kontras dengan si _megane_, karakter Trip jauh lebih _macho_ dan berandal.

Kendati begitu, Aoba suka caranya bersikap, rileks dan terasa _enjoy_. Pemuda itu tidak bermulut manis dan selalu berkomentar apa adanya, jujur dengan caranya sendiri.

Terus terang, Aoba suka itu. Terlihat natural dan lebih kagetnya lagi, Trip tidak malu makan makanan manis. Donat buatan Tae dilahap dengan senang. Bahkan dia tidak keberatan ditawari selai stroberi serta saus cokelat.

Aoba mungkin tidak ingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi ia tak menolak kenyataan bahwa dirinya merasa tak bisa membenci mereka. Walau sekilas, lubuk hati merasakan ada aura aneh yang melingkupi Virus dan Trip.

Haha, dasar aneh.

Itu cuma perasaannya saja, bukan?

Tentu.

Aoba hanya tidak tahu, kegelapan terletak satu inci di depan.

Sebab, kalau terlalu banyak menutupi, apa tidak menimbulkan lebih banyak salah paham?

_**xXx**_

_**The End**_

_**xXx**_


End file.
